The last female saiyen
by kimberlytomlinson94
Summary: Bulma is prince Vegeta's older cousin and best friend, when her Uncle King of planet Vegeta gives the prince to frieza she goes into a rage and vows to get her cousin back at all cost but first LONG LIVE THE KING!
1. Chapter 1

The last female saiyan.

prologue.

A small black silhouette quickly made its way up a banister and on to a balcony. Blank Persian eyes looking for signs of a guard. Once the figure realized there was no one coming any time soon a hate filled grin formed on it's beautiful young face. Her long canine incisors peeking over her bottom lip. " Looks like Uncle Vegeta didn't heed my words, how foolish of him and fortunate for me."

She made her way from the terrace to the French doors leading to her Uncle the king of planet Vegeta's bedroom. Quietly she broke the lock and slipped into the room, making sure she shut it lest a guard find her out. The kings suit was vast, befitting the sovern king of Vegeta. The walls were a rich brown with elegant paintings of diffrent assortments and colors. The floores covered in thick black fur rugs, and in the middle of the room stood a huge king sized cherry wood bed with brown and black satin sheets.

The figure kept towards the bed where she knew her uncle would be laying with his latest whore. "Disgusting its a wonder he hasn't contracted a disease, some of those whore's didn't even look like they showered a day in there life much less clean there crotch." Finally at the side of the huge bed she pulled a beautifully ornate dagger from her obi.

Vegeta must have sensed somithing wrong because he stirred awake. " Bulma what are you doing in my room!? Get Out" He roared. " Hello uncle, she purred. I told you there would be someone here to take your life by the end of the week did I not?" The king paled and as he went to get out of bed she slit his throat. In one flick of the knife the king was no more. " long live the king."


	2. Chapter 2

The last female saiyen.

Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters. Just this story.

A space craft was shooting threw space twords a docking station to fuel up, the captain of the ship blissfully unaware of just how close while in a hot steamy shower. The female in question was beautiful with large Persian blue eyes, unique aqua hair with black streaks, full pouty lips and a curvy body most men dreamed of. Just as she was steping out of the shower a man bardged into the bathroom.

" Bulma we are starting the docking sequence." "AAAAA Tien GET OUT." she screamed.

Tien almost hit the door knob running out with a blushing face. " That's more of the captain than I ever wanted to see, still she is gorgeous." He thought.

" Stupid Tien is it too much to ask for a little time to myself. It's always where too captain? Or how much longer captain? Or even what now captain? Can't those idiot's ever do anything for them selves?" " Oh well might as well get dressed."

The blue headed captain wrapped a towel around her and walked to her room. Quickly closing and locking the door behind her " don't want a repeat like earlier." she thought. Crossing the room to her closet she let the towel fall. " Hurriedly she put on her white spandex suit along with her black gauntlets, knee guards and armor. Making sure her black tail was wrapped around her waist she put on her black heeled boots. " Ready, Alright lets get this show on the road.

Walking with grace and pride she strode to the docking bay. Passing buy her first mate Tien she walked up to her weapons master Sora.

" Sora how's progress with the new ki operated shield and defense system going?" Sora was a big burly man with red eyes and a golden crop cut hair style, green skin, with black and red tattoo's of lines all over his body for the many of his people who had died. Bulma had found Sora on Kirāsai a planet known for its fierce people and even more so for its weapons.

"Well captain I'm almost finished I just need a little more time to match the ships algorithm."

" How much time do you need as soon as we're fuelled up we're heading out to one of Frieza's biggest camps. I need it done before we get there or we might not win this one.

Bulma had been fighting Frieza from the age of 13 after she killed her uncle and left planet Vegeta she had landed on a planet called Kiseichū ( meaning parasite in Japanese). The planet had many camps of refugees from the cold war going on. Most people were unwelcoming and wanted nothing to do with an outsider of there species. But there were some who let her join there camp. That's were she had met Tien and his friends Krillan and Chioutzu. Tien was a tall man with a third eye and a surly disposition. Krillan was about her height, bald and really annoying. Chioutzu was a little boy of five with pale skin and red cheeks he was mostly quiet.

" Maybe a week or more captain, but if I really push I could get it done 4 days at the most."

" Alright Sora you have your week but get it done or you will be joining me for training every day its not finished."

Bulma may look small and delicate but she was fast, with good reflexes and didn't always play fair. She was also very crafty and determined when it was called for and no one wanted to be called to training with the captain if they didn't want there balls handed to them.

Sora's eyes widen and he quickly afirmed he would have it done, then turn tail and ran for the lab.

" Hmf what a wiener." Bulma heard from a distance away. Turning and looking threw her crew members she caught the sight of Krillan who was smirking twords Sora's lab door.

" What was that Krillan I don't believe I heard what you said? Did you just say yes captain ill get back to work?"

Krillan was visablly shaking from the look in his friend and captain's eyes. " Yes Captain." ""Oh me and my big mouth why cant I just learn to keep it to my self.""

" That's what I thought you said now get back to work." Krillan was surprisingly good at haggling so she had put him in charge of trade and exports for the ship.

As Krillan walked off Bulma turned to Tien.

" Tien!" Bulma called out. "Yes captain?" he replied. "You, me now in the training room after that little disaster this morning I'm going to remind you it's polite to knock before entering a room.


	3. Chapter 3

The last female saiyen.

chapter 2.

Tien followed Bulma to the training room with dread. He had only had to spar with Bulma twice for punishment but both times left him battered and bruised, the last time she had even broke his nose, left tibia, and fractured his jaw.

Bulma smirked as she watched Tien strech before there spar she wasn't one to discipline very often only when needed but this wasn't discipline this was pay back for him seeing her naked the rat bastered.

" Enough lolly gagging Tien lets go already." Bulma giggled as Tien sighed heavily as if he was the one exasperated.

Bulma got into a defensive stance and waited for Tien to get in position. " Alright the rules are no ki, no weapons and last but not least, No Mercy. Bulma shouted.

Bulma hit Tien with a front elbow strike right to his jaw before he could even move followed up with a front snap kick to the solar plexus and a crescent kick to drag him down. Tien made a grab for Bulma's leg and hit her in the knee buckling her leg. He quickly rolled away from her and stood up. Tien charged foward and landed a palm heel strike to Bulma's chest sending her back a couple feet followed up with a punch towards the face. Bulma blocked the punch and kicked out with her right leg hiting Tien in the gut winding him.

" Give up yet Tien?" Bulma asked with a smirk.

" You kidding I'm just getting started." Tien replied.

Bulma laughed and the two countinued to trade blows.

3 hours later...

Tien was laid out on the floor chest heaving ,blood flowing from a cut on his brow, black and blue bruises on his ribs and a busted lip. Bulma beside him with a broken wrist, sprained ankle and a few bruises here and there.

" Looks like your catching up with me Tien, guess ill have to start picking up my training again."

" Heh training is that what you call that inane running around and stretches?" Tein said playfully.

Bulma smacked Tien on the shoulder with her good hand and stood up. offering it so he too could stand. They made there way to the med unit to get some senzu beans. Just as they made there way to the long bench to take a seat Kimi the head medic walked in the room.

Bulma tensed up and leaned over to whisper to Tien.

" Don't look now but there's Kimi. How much trouble you think we're going to be in if she see's us?

Tien swung his head around and grimaced. " Heeps of it. What now oh brilliant fearless leader?"

Bulma ground her teeth and glared at him all while thinking of a plan. All of a sudden her eyes lit up and she grined evily.

Tien knew that look, that was the look she got just before she had pinched Gen's ass and when he turned around pointed at Krillan. Poor Krillan had to be put in the med bay for a week. " No No what ever it is No I'm not doing it." Tien exclaimed.

" We're doing it. she said pointedly " So here's the plan you make a distraction and ill shut the lights out and then we high tail it. Got it. ok good."

" But I didn't even say anything. AUGH. he sighed. O well might as well go with the flow. Tien started yelling for a medic saying he was injured badly. All the medics in the bay snapped there head to Tien looking over the First mate to see what could be the problem.

' Where's Bulma at she's suppose to turn the Damn lights off. Tien looked around and sure enough Bulma had pulled a fast one she was probably laughing her ass off on her way to her room by now. Just then Kimi came stomping up to Tien, all 4 foot 10 inches of the brunette banshee. she didn't even tell just graves him by his ear and pulled him away to parts in unknown.

Mean while with Bulma...

" Hahaha the look on his face, oh I will my self. Ill bet he is super pissed ill have to make it up later its time to start heading records Frieza's camp on planet Jigoku ( hell in Japanese).

Bulma sighed she missed Vegeta at times like this. She missed laughing with him and having someone to patch her up . Vageta her younger cousin the prince of planet Vegeta although with her being 23 he was 18 now. He would have been corinated on the day of his next birthday had there been a planet left. Her twisted uncle gave him to Frieza as an offering hoping it would keep him from destroying there planet but it didn't work for long. Soon after she had slain her uncle and left frieza had blown it up killing all that was left of the once great race.

" I swear vegeta I will find you and kill that deranged lizard if its the last thing I do.

until next time


End file.
